Mollify the Banshee
Mollify the Banshee is an Epic ritual. History Inspired by another Epic Ritual,'' Dawn of the Midnight Sun'', its development was led and principally conducted by Ellis Banrion. (...) Effects (Fluff summary of spell's effects) Mechanics This spell can only be cast on the midnight before the yearly Hoarite ceremony of the Penultimate Thunder, on 11 Eleint. In the hours leading up to the conduction of that ritual, any follower of Kiaransalee hears the voices of those whose bodies and souls have been corrupted by their necromancy. The number of voices is related directly to the number of individual beings they participated in corrupting. As a product of this effect, there are always too many undead to command within range, and no individual undead can hear or understand any commands given to it by any worshipper of Kiaransalee for the duration of the spell. So too are all active command or rebuke effects rescinded for the same duration. These undead speak in a cacophony of wailing screams and are mostly unintelligible, but anyone under the effect of this spell knows that they will be teleported to safety if they wish it so. The targets are then deprived of all spells, spell-like abilities and supernatural powers by an epic Dispelling effect at a caster level of 50, and in its wake a bright glow suffuses their being and prevents any attempts at stealth, obfuscation, abjuration or illusion for as long as the epic spell is in effect. Any being who sees the individual in question knows without a doubt that they are a devotee of Kiaransalee, and while it does not coerce the observer they are unlikely to take the revelation well. While the targets are entirely unable to hide themselves with magic or supernatural powers regardless of the source, they are not incapable of defending themselves and are otherwise not inhibited from doing so. Specifically, any spell of any spell school, power of any psychic discipline, magic item, supernatural ability or similar effect fails to obscure the Kiaransaleean (even if they are in other forms) - for example Polymorph, Invisibility, Sequester, Imprisonment, etc. Specifically in the case of Imprisonment or similar obfuscation the exact location of the Kiaransaleean would be readily apparent as a glow in the appropriate location. Any ability which would cause said individual to take on a form other than their own or hide their true form may still function (a Kiaransaleean in a dragon form via Shapechange would still retain the form of the dragon) but any observer would gain the benefit of a True Seeing effect to discern their natural state. Any Kiaransaleean hiding behind an illusionary wall, for example, would be readily obvious to any onlooker but any other individuals hiding behind that wall may still be obscured (although this visual may well allow any observers a Will save to disbelieve the illusion). Additionally, their location is known to every participant in the ritual as if by a persistent Discern Location (and as stated above any abjurative power which would normally obscure such magic is disjoined and cannot be replaced) while Mollify the Banshee is in effect. Any ritualist can home in on a target’s current location with a prepared or triggered transportation spell with zero chance for error, regardless of any spell, supernatural ability, natural barrier or magical effect based on location (such as faerzress or similar). At any point while the spell is in effect, those affected may opt to become willing targets for the Transport effect, which immediately transfers them to a secured antechamber in the Temple of Hoar. Their penance is determined by the servitors of the Three Thunders, most likely an afterlife of undead servitude as benevolent ghosts to provide aid to the good peoples of Faerun wronged by their actions. Material component: Ten crystal balls of true seeing, seven robes of eyes, one mirror of mental prowess, and ten million gold in divine spell scrolls or other consumable items, all of which are sacrificed to the gods Tyr and Hoar in an attempt to provide the raw power necessary to end the cult of Kiaransalee on Faerun with this incantation. Category:Custom 3.5 mechanics |}